Wherever You Will Go
by Phenon
Summary: Mako y Korra se dan cuenta de que, a pesar de todo, están hechos el uno para el otro. Soulmate AU. One Shot.


Habían pasado cinco años desde que habían hecho ese estúpido trato. Mako cada vez se sentía peor sólo de pensar que Korra se tomaba a broma todas las cosas que él le decía. Él nunca había dejado de sentir algo por ella y eso le irritaba. Su relación era una destinada a fracasar, y, aún así, mientras ella estaba aún con Asami hicieron el trato de que si diez años después, los dos estaban sin pareja, se casarían. Korra se rió y aceptó, pensando que si en diez años seguían hablando, probablemente hacer eso sería raro y ninguno de los dos querría, pero él estaba dispuesto a esperar todo ese tiempo si eso significaba que podía tener otra oportunidad con ella.

Los años habían pasado mal para los dos. Las cosas con Asami no habían funcionado para Korra y a Mako lo despidieron del cuerpo de policía, pero cada vez que algo malo les pasaba, se tenían, hasta el punto de tomar como costumbre quedar al menos una vez por semana, el domingo, para ir a tomar café y tal vez un par de tortitas. O más bien, para ir a comer tortitas y si eso algún café. En el fondo, ambos seguían siendo unos niños, pero eran unos niños bastante más maduros y Mako estaba seguro de que iba a poder llevar una relación buena con ella, no como cuando eran unos adolescentes descerebrados.

Sin embargo, más noticias malas estaban por llegar, sobretodo para él.

-Mako… Me voy a mudar. Ciudad República ya no me necesita y por trabajos del avatar tengo que irme a la Nación del Fuego…

Él no sabía como reaccionar. Su amiga, su mejor amiga, la chica de la que estaba enamorado desde que tenía… ¿Cuánto? ¿18 años? Se iba. Y no podía aguantar tenerla tan lejos. La necesitaba más de lo que ella se imaginaba.

-Pero... Pero Korra, ¿qué hago yo sin ti?

-Vivir tu vida, ser feliz... Seguiremos hablando, lo prometo. –Decía ella.

-¿Y quién me abrazará cuando algo vaya mal? ¿Con quién quedaré cada domingo?

-Lo siento...

-No... Lo siento yo... No vas a irte sin más. No sin mi. Me voy contigo. –Le respondió él, decidido.

Sin apenas pensarlo, ambos se encontraban ya en la nación del fuego. Cada domingo de tortitas se convirtió en domingo de picnic en los jardines locales. Como si hubieran salido de una comedia romántica, de repente eran la típica pareja corriendo riéndose sobre un bonito y brillante césped verde, ambos con gafas de sol. La chica le picaba al chico y huía, mientras el chico iba a pillarla, la cogía de la cintura por detrás y la levantaba.

En ese momento se miraron a los ojos. Sus carcajadas disminuyeron poco a poco mientras el ritmo de sus corazones aceleraba. Esas risas acabaron siendo simples sonrisas. Se estaban mirando a los ojos. Diez segundos, veinte, treinta, un minuto.

Había un silencio sepulcral, pero era un silencio cómodo.

Habían pasado casi diez años desde que se conocieron y ese silencio no era más que el sonido de un viejo miedo resquebrajándose. Por fin, ninguno de los dos temía admitir que quiería al otro. Ese miedo se estaba desvaneciendo a la vez en los dos.

Se miraron con una sonrisa tonta, no porque estaban enamorados, porque habían sido tontos al tardar tanto en admitir lo inevitable. El chico se estaba guardando las ganas de decirle "te lo dije" por miedo a arruinar ese precioso momento. En cambio, negó con la cabeza. Ella soltó una pequeña risa sorda, ambos se abrazaron, ella apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de él y con su nariz, buscó algún hueco en su cuello.

Él apoyó la cabeza en la de la chica y al cabo de unos minutos, donde ambos habían soltado alguna que otra lágrima, tal vez de felicidad o tal vez de lo triste que era que ambos hubieran negado eso durante tanto tiempo, se separó cuidadosamente de ella para volver a mirarle fijamente.

-Te quiero. -Se atrevió a decir él por fin. Y a ella nunca le habían sonado tan bien esas dos palabras en su boca.

-Yo también te quiero. -Le respondió.

Finalmente, el momento llegó y los labios de ambos se juntaron de nuevo. Todo el parque parecía estar aplaudiendo y las nubes otoñales se desvanecieron para dejar ver el sol y un precioso cielo azul, mientras todos los patos cantaban al unísono. O tal vez sólo estaba pasando en las cabezas de ambos. Era el puro sentimiento de felicidad, de completa felicidad invadiendo todo su cuerpo. Ella hacía tiempo que no sentía eso. Él nunca se había encontrado mejor.

Al fin ambos se tenían. Al fin ambos estaban completos.


End file.
